


Incubus

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, layhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Yixing is stuck in an endless circle of living and dying.





	

The demon had never been gentle but Yixing found no reason to argue. The deal was closed and had been for years, sealed by a contract so unholy it would have given even the most pious of saints no entrance to Purgatory.

  
Disguised as an angel, shining and treacherous, the demon had with his glowing hand reached out to bring life back to the one who had given it up too early. For one brief moment had Yixing rejoiced, with tears of relief falling to his knees in appreciation of the Lord, but hopelessness had soon replaced that glimmer of hope.  
  
Luhan’s eyes had held no recognition, at the moment they fluttered open again reflecting only gloom. Rising to his feet only to walk away slowly, the resurrected one had returned to self-induced slumber, never forgiving Yixing for robbing him of that eternal sleep. Pleas had been left unheard by the one who wanted only death, and it hadn't been until then when Yixing realized that it wasn't by God’s light that the angel's hand had shone, but by fire.  
  
There was no use in screaming while surrounded by flames, and prayers were as fruitless as Bethany’s barren trees. Heaven wasn't listening and neither was the demon, and little did it help that it happened to bear Luhan’s smiling face.  
  
“Why?” Yixing asked as if he didn't already know, as if he hadn't been repeating it for hundreds of eons. Hope was but a distant memory, its single syllable alone sounding like some myth to he who lay ripped open and bleeding, and although pain and sorrow was by now unbearable, he didn't try to fight.  
  
Offering only a chuckle in response, the demon pushed and penetrated, with that smiling face reminding Yixing of the reason. Spite was in its eyes, those which it had centuries ago plucked from Luhan’s lifeless body, and while Yixing wanted to pretend that the one above him wasn’t cold yet burning, he couldn't bring himself to dream.  
  
“You're killing me…” he wept as the demon filled him up, like some sickness entering his every hole, swelling, spreading. Infernal eyes turned black when they looked down on him and lingered, darkened by lust brought by his broken body, and Yixing screamed in pain and agony, his sight fading along his organs getting crushed.  
  
“I always am,” the demon laughed with teeth bare, pulling out when voiceless sobs grew quiet. Scoffing and pushing, it entered him again, repeating the cycle which would remain unbroken forever, ”but you’ll live.”

Darkness felt as sweet as the silence soothing Yixing’s ears, but that did not stop him from walking towards the light. Soft voices called for him as the tunnel grew narrow, and there before him, he saw Luhan smiling. With extended arms inviting him to sleep, he offered him escape from the contract sealed by blood.  
  
Yixing cried at the sight of salvation, realizing that he had been forgiven. Only a few steps separated him from peace, from the one whom he had given his soul to wake, but just as he was about to reach up and grab, he felt the demon’s hand take his. Pulling him out of awaited slumber, it robbed of him everything, again and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You decide if this is literal or just Yixing getting visited by incubi in his nightmares following Luhan suicide, lol. This is part of my drabble-collection on AFF.


End file.
